


Previously Unwritten Episode

by twobirdsonesong



Category: Glee
Genre: Central Park, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Episode Related, Fake Episode, Fix-It, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, New York City, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Winter, episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine dreams of what his next Christmas with Kurt might be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Previously Unwritten Episode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavenorspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/gifts).



> Ok, so this one...is a little different. There were so many other ways an out-of-timeline Christmas episode could have happened. This is just a little snippet of how I might have gone about things.
> 
> It's set after 5x07 - "Puppet Master" and effectively replaces the Episode That Must Not Be Named. It's not a complete episode, merely a couple of Klaine-centric scenes from an episode.
> 
> I used this format because, well, I thought it was a cheeky thing to do. I hope you enjoy it.

 


End file.
